Feel My Heart Beat
by BeastBoyRocks27
Summary: Ever since first meeting Jamie, Gar has fallen head over heels for him, but he's afraid to make a move towards Jamie, how will this secret love play out in the end. Warning Yaoi, MalexMale, Kink, smut, this is my first Fanfic so please review, and tell me what you think.


Feel My Heart Beat

By Dragondemon27

Garfield's POV

My heart sped up as I looked over at him, his hair, and his well built body, I've been like this for weeks now, and every time I look at Jamie, my heart slams itself against my chest. My breath hitches and I struggle, hopefully no one notices it though, of course Jamie was older than me, and the worst part is, he's as straight as an arrow. I could never work up the courage to ask him out, I clutch myself with both of my arms and hug myself like that, afraid of him rejecting me. Sadly though, I don't notice him walking over to me.

"Gar?" he says in his sweet and soothing voice, I take in a deep breath and hold it, I look up at him, my eyes as wide as dinner plates as I stare into his, those damn eyes, they make it worse, I wish I could cover them so I don't have to look at them. But I get lost in them, snapping back into reality, I notice his facial expression change to a confused one.

"I…uh-u-uh... I'm-uh…fine" I stammer out, having trouble, then I jolt out of the room, leaving Jamie with the others that were around, I didn't really pay attention to them, however though, I could tell Jamie was starring at me as I ran away.

Jamie's POV.

"heh, what's up with Beast Boy" says Lagoon Boy, walking over to stand next to me and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I have no idea" I reply, worried about Gar, he's usually not this timid and freaked out, he's usually always so happy-go-lucky and carefree, hyper and uncontrollable. But now, he's just scared and hesitant, and I'm starting to get worried for the little green shape shifter. Making a decision I decide to head off after him.

"Were you going" says Lagoon Boy behind me.

"To check on Garfield" I reply.

"Why is he alright" I hear M'gann, I turn to see her fly over next to us, I'm surprised she hadn't noticed Garfield's odd behavior.

"I'm not sure hermana" I reply, and I head out, M'gann and Lagoon Boy following me.

Garfield's POV

Running down the halls I hide myself in my room, opening and almost immediately closing the door behind me and locking it. Jumping onto my bed, I feel tears begin to stream down my face.

"I'm such a coward" I say as I let the tears fall out of my eyes, staining my cheeks.

"I cant even look at him anymore, let alone talk to him" I say to myself, but I'm interrupted by a knock on my door and Jamie's voice echoes through.

"Gar you alright?" he says questioning.

"Go away, I want to be alone" I reply, trying my best to not have my voice crack from my sadness, but I fail miserably.

"Garfield please open the door" comes M'gann's voice, I couldn't never really disobey her, I get off my bed and walk over to the door and open it, to find M'gann, Jamie, and La'gaan, standing there, all their eyes widen as they look at him.

"Oh my god!, Garfield what's wrong" says Megan as she wraps her arms around me, I try to fight the tears that threaten to come out, but its no use, and they spill out as I hug her back, she lets go for a moment and turn to the to the other two.

"Can you guys give us some privacy" she says calmly, the other two nod and begin walking off down the hallway, talking but I cant make it out, they disappear around a corner and Megan turns back towards me.

"Gar, please tell me what's wrong" she says, worried and saddened at the sight of her little brother hurting.

"*sniff* it's nothing M'gann" I tell her, but that doesn't convince her, I decide its no use to try and hide it, besides, she's my sister, I know she wont be upset with me, I take in a deep breath and tell her.

"I-I think I'm in love with Jamie" I say to her, I see her eyes widen in surprise, but then I see utter rage fill them, and mine widen as well, knowing what she's going to do. She takes off into the air in the direction Jamie went, with me heading out after her.

Jamie's POV

Me and La'gaan walk down the halls together, La'gaan joking about Beast boy and his crying.

"What a baby" he says letting out a laugh, I get a little pissed at this.

"Well he's still young, he cant help it, besides, there's nothing wrong with crying" I retort to him.

"But still I mean, sheesh" he replies, and next thing I know, I'm slammed into the wall, letting out a yelp of surprise as I see M'gann holding me in a death grip on my shirts caller.

"Megan what the h-AHH" I begin but she brain blasts me, I let out a scream of pain, I get a glimpse of La'gaan trying get he off of me, but with no luck, then Gar runs up to us a few seconds later.

"HOW COULD POISON THE MIND OF MY LITTLE BROTHER!" She shouts and brain blasts me again, causing me to let out another scream.

"MEGAN PLEASE STOP!" I hear Gar yell, trying to also get he off as well.

"What are you talking about" I reply, finally managing to get her hands off me, I hit the ground, rubbing my neck were she's pretty much been chocking me.

"How could make my little brother fall in love with you" she says calmer, my eyes widen in shock at what she just said.

"G-Gar's in love with m-me" I stammer, I look over to Gar, and I see his eyes wide in horror and embarrassment, I could see his face turn tomato red.

"Dude your gay!?" says La'gaan, I see Gar fidget then take off down the hallway.

"Gar!" yells M'gann, but Gar turns the corner and vanishes.

Garfield's POV

9:30 p.m.

My chest rises and falls as I sleep peacefully, finally, I pretty much cried myself to sleep about what happened, great now Jamie knows I love him, I flinch awake when a knock is heard on my door. Opening my tired eyes, I make my way over there, wearing my pajamas, simply made up of a black sleeveless shirt and silver shorts, I let out a yawn as I open the door, and find Jamie standing there. My heart rate quickens, I take in a breath and hold it, Jamie, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Gar" he says, nervously.

"H-hey" I say, my eyes dart to the ground, trying to avoid his eyes, his sweet, beautiful eyes.

"W-w-what are you doing here this late, everyone else is asleep" I say.

"I know ese" he says.

"I just wanted to talk about earlier today" he says, my heart rate speeds up even faster.

"Sorry about what M'gann did, she was just being protective of me" I say.

"I know how siblings can be" he says, letting out a small laugh in the process.

"Yeah but anyways I'm still sorry for what M'gann did and-" I'm cut off as Jamie presses his lips to mine, I feel his tongue poking my teeth, asking for permission to enter, obliged, I do, our tongues mingle and dance, battling for dominance, after a brief battle I give in to him, I feel his tongue explore my mouth, tasting every inch of me. We part after a bit to breath in much needed air, panting heavily I look into his eyes and he says.

"I found out that you loved me, its only fair that I love you back hermano" he says, a blush creeps across my green cheeks, next thing I know, were on my bed, with Jamie on top of me. He manages to get my shirt off, exposes my chest to him, he leans in and kisses his way down. Finding my neck, he softly licks and bites it, causing moans of pleasure to escape my mouth, he moves on down then he locates my nipple, he gently nibbles and bites it softly, giving a yank, causing me to gasp, he then licks his way around both of them, then down my torso to my underbelly. Looking down I see him peering up at me, his eyes hazed with lust, he bites the waistband of my shorts and pulls them down with the help of his hands, as well as my underwear. Causing my member to spring free, standing tall and proud, aching to be touched, I let out a sigh of relief at the new found freedom, but a gasp escapes my mouth as I feel Jamie's hand grasp the base of my cock, then he slowly runs his hand all the way down and all the way up to the tip, he does this for a few seconds. He then leans down a gives a teasingly swift lick with his tongue to the tip, causing me to moan louder, not waiting any more, he swallows my whole cock in one gulp.

'J-J-uh-Jamie" I say as he begins to run his tongue all along the underside of my cock to the tip, only to circle his tongue around it, moans escape my mouth as he swallows me again, and bobs his head back and forth, my hands intertwine into his hair, and I feel my climax coming fast.

"JAMIE!" I give a loud cry as I squirt my load into his mouth, and he swallows every drop, rising from his position he brings himself back to eye level with me.

"And its also fair that I make the one I love feel good" he says, and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, I cant take it no more, I need him now.

"Jamie please" I say as he sits me in his lap, I feel his raging hard on against my back.

"A-ar-are you sure hermano" he says, I give a nod and he understands, he lays me back down and I spread my legs, only for him to dive in between them, my cock has sprung back to life as he brings his hot tongue to my tight ring of muscle. Feeling it trace around it then slowly slide in, moaning uncontrollably at this action, he begins fucking me with his tongue, then I feel one of his fingers slide in, letting a his of pain, which is quickly replaced by pleasure as he adds another finger, twisting and scissoring me, prepping me. Whimpering at the loss of contact as he pulls away, he spits into his hand and begins stroking himself, coating his well sized cock in his saliva, he then places himself between my legs and aims his head at my tight virgin hole, he looks at me, as if asking for approval, I nod and he slowly pushes in, stretching me, I let out a whimper of pain. But he goes slow, until he's sheathed all the way in me, I hold on to his much larger body, as he waits for me to adjust, I give him a nod and he slowly pulls all the way out and pushes back in, after a while a rhythm is set, him going slow. Letting loud moans of pleasure, me doing the same, I tell him to go faster, and he happily obliged, he begins to slam hard into me, and we go at this fast pace, both of us moaning uncontrollable as he pounds into my ass, harder and faster he goes, I feel him reach up and grasp my hard cock and begins to pump me, matching our thrusts with his wrist action, then I feel the burning sensation deep within me, and I know my climax is coming fast.

"Jamie I'm going to-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"I am too" he says, he pulls me into his lap, with him sitting up, and continues to thrust hard into me.

"Lets cum together" he says, I reach my breaking point, and he seizes my mouth with his, our tongues dancing as I release my load onto both of our chest, and he release his into me, making me his. And him my first. We fall back onto the bed, sweating hard and panting heavily.

"Th-thank you" I say as I breath in giant gulps of air, he looks down at me.

"For what" he says.

"For being my first, and for not rejecting me" I say, he places a hand to my cheek.

"Someone as cute as you deserves the best, and also, your welcome" he says as he places a kiss to my lips, we break apart and he pulls us both under the covers, not bothering to cleans up, I snuggle up to his broad chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you Jamie" I say.

"I love you to, Garfield" he says, and we both drift of into sleep, in each others arms.

The new morning suns rays hit my eyes, I slowly open them, and then I feel a strong body next to mine, I look up and see Jamie in bed with me, I then remember the events of last night, and I let out a smile. Later I sneak out of bed and I head towards my bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping in, feeling the warm soothing water cascade down my skin, only to let out a startled yelp when two strong arms wrap around me from behind, I turn my head and see Jamie in the shower with me, a giant smile plastered on his face. Turning around I perk up on my toes and give him a kiss, we stay like this, holding each other and cleaning each other off, messing around and laughing from time to time. We finally manage to get out and dry ourselves off, and we get ready for the day, we throw our clothes back on and head out the door, making sure no one saw us leaving my room together. We make our way to the kitchen, to find M'gann trying out a new recipe, her cooking's actually improved a lot over the years, and La'gaan as well, eating her crab cakes that he loves so much.

"Heh guhs" he says with a mouthful of crab cakes.

"Hey" I reply, sitting down next to him, not noticing Superboy walking in.

Jamie's POV

I walk with Gar over to were La'gaan was sitting, and stand next to them, when I notice Superboy walk in and over to were we were, he grabs me by the arm and yanks me away.

"Come with me for a sec" he says as I'm dragged away, and pulled into one of the many halls in mount justice, he throws me against the wall, causing me to yelp.

"What he heck ese?" I say as I back off from the wall.

"What did you do to Garfield" he says, anger in his tone.

"What do you mean" I say.

"What did you do to Garfield last night when you were in his room" my eyes widen at what he is referring to, I forgot about his super hearing, he must of heard everything, literally.

"Oh, uh, that, yeah, heh, you see, me and Garfield were playing a game last night, and we got carried away, but its fine now" I say, Connor just eyes me.

"What kind of game" he says, figuring there's no point in lying to him.

"*Sigh*, fine, but you got to promise not to tell anyone" I say.

"Fine" says Connor, I let out a huff of air.

"Me and Gar, had sex last night" I say, Connor's eyes widen in shock.

"You what!?" he says.

"You had sex with little innocent Garfield!?" he says, throwing his hands around in the air.

"Well he's not that innocent anymore ese" I reply jokingly, only earning a scowl from him.

"Your lucky I'm not M'gann" he says, as we make are way back to the others. Thinking in my head about how I'm happy that was indeed not M'gann, I just wonder how she's going to handle it, I mean, she freaked when she found Gar loved me, she's going to rip me apart when she finds out I've slept with him.

Garfield's POV

I eat with La'gaan and I see Connor walk back in with Jamie, relieved that Connor didn't kill him, because I'm pretty sure what went down last night he heard. My biggest worry is M'gann. My train of though is interrupted by La'gaan nudging my side with my elbows, I look over and he cocks his head to the side, telling me to follow him, I gradually do, we walk through the halls of mount justice.

"So how was Jamie last night" he says bluntly, my face turns bright red, I can tell.

"What do you mean" I say, trying to hide my nervousness, as well my embarrassment.

"How is he in bed" he replies.

"How would I know" I say, he leans in close to my face, staring me in the eye.

"I heard you two as I walked by your room last night, I gotta say, score" he says, giving a thumbs up, followed by a smile, I blush even harder, he pushes me into the wall and places both of his hands to the side of my head and leans in.

"Which makes me wonder, you have to be good if you got him moaning like that" and he places his lips to mine, he pulls me into his chest, I try to fight back but he overpowers me, I close my eyes as tears fall, I cant do this to Jamie, and I don't know what to do, I'm easily overpowered and he slides us into a room and closes the door, 'no' is all I think.

La'gaans POV

I walk down the same never ending hallways of mount justice, pretty much at this time everyone else is asleep but for me, I just wander around the halls when I pass Ty the door labeled 'Beast Boy' and I hear moans escape from it and hit my ears, cut manage to crack the door open and my jaw falls in disbelief, I stare at the youngest member of our team, getting fucked by the Blue beetle, I smile to myself at this. Then I feel my shorts tighten around. Me and I look down to see a raging hard on. ismy dick hurts inside my shorts, I scan around and find no one around I pull my shorts down to my ankles and my member springs proud and free. layout out a sigh of relief at the freedom my members found, I lagainst the wall, angling myself so I can see whats happening, I trace one of my hands around my nipple and I play with it. While the other grabs the base of my cock and begins pumping my aching member. I fight back moans from escaping my mouth as I fist myself, i look back into the room and I imagine that's me pounding into Gar, what with me and his sister broken up, I'm a free bird. I pump faster and faster, and I can feel my climax coming fast, I bite back a cry from escaping my lips as I shoot my load into my hand, and some on the floor. I fall to the floor taking a sitting position and breathing hard. I regain my breath and tuck my cock back into my pants, I lick my hand clean, tasting myself as I walk down the hallway with a huge smile on my face.

Shoving both me and the shape shifter, were both hurdled into a supplies closet, I pin Beast boy against one of the racks and I ravish his neck with gentle bites, I lick and suck and nibble all around. He squirms and I can tell he's holding back moans.

"P-*uh*-P-please La'gaan don't" he says, fighting back a moan.

"You know you want it Beast boy" I whisper into his ear, I bring my hand up and begin massaging his crotch, I feel him grow hard to my touch, and I smile at this.

Jamie's POV

"Jamie" says Superboy, catching my attention, I look over to him and he leans in and whispers into my ear.

"Go to the supplies closet down the hall" he says, a look of confusion covers my face at this, but shrugging it off, I activate my Blue Beetle suit and fly off down the halls. Seconds later, I'm in front of the supplies closet Superboy was telling me about, before I open it, I hear muffled sounds from the other side, I place my ear to it and I hear Gar's voice.

"J-j-Jamie" he says, my eyes widen in alarm, and I open the door to find La'gaan pinning Garfield against one of the racks, and molesting him, rage fills me, I clench my hands into fist, tight enough to break them, and I charge. Ramming myself into La'gaan, I send him flying into the wall, he hits the floor hard and lets out a grunt.

"What the hell Blue" he says as he gets back up, I walk over to him and punch square in the jaw.

"DONT YOU EVER TOUCH GARFIELD!" I yell at him, I rush back to Gar and I pull him into a hug, holding on to him tight, comforting him as he cries into the crook of my neck.

"I *sniff* I-I-I'm so s-*sniff* sorry" he says crying his eyes out, I rub his back soothingly and whisper into his ear.

"Shh, its ok Gar, your alright now" I turn my attention back to La'gaan, who's starring at us both, I give him a death glare as a warning.

"Relax, we were just messing around" he says standing up.

"Like hell you were, he didn't want it" I reply.

"That's not what his little friend in his pants said earlier" he replies.

"You better shut your mouth" I say to him.

"And you better not tell anyone about this" I warn.

"Or what, afraid your little gay love fest will be found out by everyone else" he says, smiling and crossing his arms.

"Well if it does, I'm pretty sure M'gann wont care for it, especially the part were you tried to molest her little brother" I reply, and he doesn't reply.

"Fine, but I have to admit, that's one fine catch you got there" he says, ignoring this, I grasp Gar's cheeks and bring him in to a deep kiss, telling La'gaan that he belongs to me, and only me.

10:30 P.M.

After the incident with La'gaan passed, me and Gar head back to my room at the cave this time, we both lay in my bed in our briefs next to each other, sleeping soundly, later on in the night, I wake up and find my hands tied up to the front of the bed above me, I begin to panic at this, but I feel a weight on my waist and look down to find my boxers gone, and I see Garfield sitting on me.

"Gar whats going on?" I say, he places a hand to my chest and slowly and smoothly glides his fingers around my chest, causing me to shiver.

"Nothing much, just wanted to thank my hero for earlier" he says as he plays with both of my nipples, causing my breath to hitch. Then I feel my cock start to harden at the teasing.

"Oh looks like someone's happy for me, got something you want to admit Jamie?" he says, I struggle underneath him, desperately trying to get my hands free, then I gasp as he grasps the base of my cock and gives it a few strokes, achingly slow.

"So does my hero have a kink?" he says, and he gets off my lap and lays in between my legs, my cock just inches from his face. He grasps it again and gives it a few strokes as he looks up and smiles at me, I begin panting as he slowly strokes my cock from base to tip, agonizingly slow. He then leans in close and gives a swift lick across the tip, causing me to gasp, and then Gar swallows me whole, I feel his tongue circle around the tip as drags it up the underside of my dick, sucking and tasting every inch of me. Moaning loud as Gar bobs his head back and forth, he licks, sucks every part of my dick, coaxing it in his saliva. I don't even notice the other person in the room until there hovering above me. Startled I look up to find myself starring into Impulses eyes, I yelp in surprise.

"Hey their Blue" he says in his usual happy tone.

"B-Bart" I say, "What are you doing here" I say, realizing now what's going on, my face blushes as he's intruded on something rather private, I'm distracted as Gar comes back up and into view. And gives me a kiss.

"He's here cause since I've found out your kink, I've decided to give you a show, and Bart happily obliged" next thing I know, Gar and Bart are in a full out make out session, sharing wet and sloppy kisses, I see them bring both of their erections together and begin grinding against each other, my cock twitches at this, and knowing that Gar isn't cheating on me, I take in every bit of it. They break apart and before I know it, there both licking and sucking on my dick, the double pleasure is ungodly. Moaning louder this time as the two lick and suck every inch of me while stroking each other. Gar gets up and sits on my stomach, while Bart continues sucking my dick, Gar brings a hand up and begins to roam and explore his chest, playing with his nipples, while the other hand begins to stroke himself, playing with himself, letting out moans in the process.

"J-Jamie" he moans out, and I struggle to get my hands free from the cuffs so I can touch him, damn my kink. Then Gar leans in and gives me a quick kiss and lifts himself up. Bart's moved away and Gar positions himself above my cock, and aligns it up as he slowly lowers himself onto it, after a few seconds, the head pops in and Gar takes me whole, balls deep in him. He lets out a loud moan at this, and begins to bounce up and down on my dick, riding me, we both moan loud in pleasure at this. Gar is full on riding me now. He bounces up and down, landing hard on my cock and we both moan in sheer ecstasy. Bart just toys with himself, the room soon is filled with loud moans and wet sloppy noises as well as slapping sounds. Then I feel a familiar heat start to rise up in my gut, and I know that my climax is coming, I get relief when my hands are freed, and I instantly dive for Gar. Grabbing him and throwing him down on his back, and I begin pounding into him, he holds onto my neck and wraps his legs around me. The burning sensation increases and I'm getting closer, Bart begins to pump his dick faster, signaling that his is close to.

"Gar I'm going to-" but he silences me with a kiss to my lips, and he then looks into my eyes.

"Lets cum together" he says, I pound even harder into him, a few more hard slams and I release my load into him, he sprays his seed onto both of our chests, and we collapse onto the bed breathing hard. Bart sprays his load a few seconds later, and he breathes hard as well.

"Thanks Bart, but I got it" Gar says, Bart nods and grabs his boxers and zooms out of the room, Gar then turns to me and snuggles up to me and I wrap my arm around him.

"So how was that" he says to me, giving me his innocent smile.

"Perfect, you little tease" I say and give him a quick kiss.

"Maybe you can show me your kink now" I say, Gar and me both sit up and he gives me a hug and another kiss.

"Maybe some other time, I don't think I'm ready to share it yet" he says as he pulls away from the kiss, and we begin a little make out session, I feel myself start to get hard again.

"Round Two" I say, he smiles at me and nods, I lay him down on his back with me on top of him, I look down at him and he smiles up at me, I smile back and give him a kiss.

"I love you Jamie" he says.

"I love you two Garfield".

The End.


End file.
